A Love Rectangle
by proud brunette
Summary: Ginny and Draco are together.. So are Hermione and Blaise.. one night all is drunk and there are many fights and switching of partners occurs
1. The Letters

The Letters

Hermione's P.O.V>

Ron tackled me, and then started tickling my body. He pinned me down on his bed and all of a sudden, he looked very uncomfortable and then I found out why. He had an errection and I could feel it pressed into my thigh. He grabbed my bum and groped it. To say I was shocked was an understatement. To say I was angry was also an understatement.

"For fuck's sake you asshole. Get off," I said loudly.

"Look Herms, I know you want to," he replied arrogantly.

He had already ripped his shirt off, which revealed a six pack and broad shoulders. I eyed him up and down. He had amazing muscles, due to two years of quidditch training. He started to unbuckle his belt. I strode across the room and slapped him across the face

"For Merlin's sake, Ron stop it! I can't handle you trying to shag me every other day! I don't like you like that!"

Luckily for me, Ginny came into the room, grabbed my arm, pulled me out of the room, and then said, "I truly apologize for what you had to go through with him." she gestured towards her brother with a look of utter disgust.

"It's OK. At least we start school tomorrow. I have the head boy sharing quarters with me. I hope he's buff!" I winked. We stopped at the full-length mirror in the hall and I looked myself up and down. I had to admit I had changed in lots of ways since the first year of Hogwarts. My hair had grown itself into soft ringlets. My boobs had grown and were now, a whopping 34 DD. They looked almost unnaturally big against my slim and curvy body. I had light-tanned skin and glossy brown eyes. My style had also changed, and I now wore tight clothes which consisted of low cut tops and short skirts. I even modeled for Victoria's Secret underwear and bras. The 'Sexy Little Things collection' in return gave me a free clothes galore as well as a large salary.

I also enjoyed the work as they employed Ginny too, so we always have a laugh. Then Ginny said "Oh yeah, I'll be sharing your dormitory, because for the first time in Hogwarts History there will be two head girls and two head boys. The school can't manage all the students so they decided to have four this year."

"Oh, that's wonderful! So, do you have any idea who the boys are?" I asked, being truly happy for my friend.

I was a bit jealous of Ginny at the start though, as she had skipped her fifth year, because she was so smart. She was now even competing with me for head of the class, but she's still my best friend.

"Yeah, you'll scream when you find out..." She said with a dreamy look on her face.

Ginny's P.O.V>

Harry and I were in the garden when he told me he had very strong romantic feelings for me. It was so hard turning him down, just because I loved somebody else. He looked hurt and upset, and I nearly cried for him. He didn't deserve being turned down for some other boy, by anyone. I used to have feelings for him last year but they had turned into brotherly love, not a romantic love.

I was in love with somebody else. The person I was in love with loved me back, and made me feel better whenever I was upset, because Harry never noticed me. He always comforted me, no matter what. He was also my boyfriend, and the only person who knew about him was Hermione, and she wouldn't tell anybody. I had to get away from Harry, as it was too heart breaking. So, I ran into the Burrow, and up the stairs. I went to my room and threw myself onto my pillow after I raised my wand and put a silencing charm on the door. Then I did something i hadn't done since the second year; screamed very loudly. Suddenly, I heard a tapping at the window. I turned to look around and I saw my family's owl, Errol waiting on the window perch.

I got up and saw that it had two letters tied on his leg; one of them addressed to Hermione and myself, the other was addressed to just myself. I couldn't mistake the oh-so-familiar handwriting on it. He has finally paid some attention to me! I read the one addressed to Hermione and myself; I then read the letter addressed to me and answerered back with agreeing to the second option. I was so happy. . I went to go get Hermione, so I left my room and continued up the stairs to the attic where Hermione's bedroom was. I heard Hermione scream and shriek and Ron answer in an arrogant tone.

I heard footsteps, then a very loud slap. I barged into the room grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out. I knew Ron fancied Hermione, and I also knew who Hermione fancied and sadly, it wasn't him. It was the best friend of my boyfriend. The boy she liked, also liked her. She, however, didn't believe me when I told her that he liked her too. She kept saying thinks like, "How could he like somebody as ugly as me?" and "He must be blind if he likes me!" This, however, I think is a load of shit, because Hermione was gorgeous, had a figure to die for, had big boobs _and_ a round bum.

She was voted 'Sexiest 17 year old'Although, she would never admit that to anybody. She was too humble. I was voted 'Sexiest 16 year old'. I was fairly proud. It also came out in the school newspaper. _Sex addicted studs_. (It was banned by the school administration. So the students wrote it, in secret, and passed it around school.) I didn't particularly think I was very pretty. I _hated_ my red hair and freckles. My figure was about average; a flat stomach, a round bum, long, slender legs and some of the biggest boobs in school. I wasn't too proud, but I got some pleasure out of it as all of the (straight) Slytherin males thought I was hotter then nearly everyone in school. The only competition for me was Hermione. The Slytherins were divided 50/50 between Hermione and myself. All the discrimination against muggle-borns and half bloods was finally gone. It died long ago with Voldemort, Lucius, Macnair, Alecto, Bellatrix, Crabbe, Goyle and Rookwood

Draco's P.O.V>

I woke up with the worst hangover imaginable because Blaise and I had gone out to get drunk for the last time during the summer holiday. I was staying over at Blaise's house because my father was dead and my mother was off with her newest boyfriend in France.

I was truly alone except for Blaise and Ginny. Blaise was like my brother. When we were both young **about six or seven** we kind of looked alike.

But as we grew older we changed. Blaise and I used to have the same body but that had also changed over the years. Blaise was tanned from being outside playing quidditch and some muggle sports called football and basketball.

Whereas I played quidditch indoors all the time so I was very pale. Blaise was more approachable than I was because he smiled most of the time whereas I sneered. He had welcoming eyes they were also very unusual because one was turquoise and one was emerald green and my eyes were icy blue.

He had a rosy complexion while I was pale. He had broad shoulders and a broad chest I was tall and thin but with my fair share of muscles. I decided to go downstairs so I went through the maze of corridors and down four flights of stairs before I saw any other human.

I met Blaise's mum at the kitchen where she was making coffee. She offered me a cup of orange juice (Tara Zabini was totally against people under 21 drinking coffee) She was like the mother figure I never had and I loved her much more than any female in his own family or male for that matter. "Are you packed for your trip to Hogwarts tomorrow little dragon?" She said to me softly. Little dragon was her pet name for me I would never allow anybody else to call him that.

" Oh and by the way some mail arrived for you and Blaise and seeing as the poor dear won't be up for another hour and a half you should read it" She gestured towards a dark green and silver envelope.

I realized that those were our house colors and I realized that it had some thing to do with Hogwarts so I ripped it open in anticipation and read with growing joy and amusement. It read…

Dear Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini. Due to the over flow of students this year we calculated that one head boy and one head girl will not be able to handle all the students. So we decided that because you are both outstanding students you shall both be head boys and because we want to promote inter-house unity the two head girls will be none other than miss Hermione Granger and miss Ginny Weasley. You shall have a common room and your bedrooms in the head room. We are very sorry but no other students will be allowed in your dormitories. You will receive your instructions on the train in the head compartment. The password to this compartment is " Arabia" 

**Best of luck for this coming year…**

Sincerely Minerva McGonogall 

So I would be sharing a dorm with Ginny,Hermione and Blaise. Blaise would finally get to be with the girl he loved and she loved him back. I got an even better stroke of good fortune because I was sharing a dorm with my girlfriend. I decided to write a letter to Ginny announcing that we should meet today. So I went to the drawing room and opened the drawer in the cupboard that was facing me. I found a spare quill and an inkpot and I started writing

_**Hey Ginny.**_

_**Gin sweetheart we haven't met all summer and I miss you like hell! Lets meet today at the three broomsticks. You and I, Blaise and Hermione. We now have so many opportunities to get them together. Don't tell Herms where we are going though and I won't tell Blaise we can surprise them. We can celebrate the fact that we will all be sharing a dorm. Or I can come and pick you up from the Burrow I so do miss Mollies cooking. Please agree with the second option because I need to apologize sincerely to Molly about missing all of her Sunday dinners but she must realize that I was in court busy with training for being a judge I am very sorry.**_

_**Answer back as soon as possible sugar pie. **_

_**Love Draco xoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxo**_

I immediately got an answer agreeing to pick her up at the Burrow. I went upstairs to wake up Blaise because we had to get ready, as we were picking them up in forty-five minutes. I shook him awake and told him all about our plans for the day and handed him the letter that McGonogall had sent us.

He read it and re-read it a few times then he raised his head to me and said "Thank god for new students" He looked so happy and his eyes were twinkling with good humor and mischief

Blaise's P.O.V

I was woken from a fitful sleep by Draco shaking me awake. "Hurry up Blaise or we'll be late." he said hurriedly.

"Huh, Late, What for?" I replied sounding more like Goyle than I should have sounded

"For our meeting with Hermione and Ginny you imbecile." He said smirking.

"What?" I replied thinking that he was joking.

"Yes now read this." He said handing me a green and silver envelope.

I read it and re-read it a couple of times. I thought he was joking but when I saw the Hogwarts seal on it I was overjoyed.

"Thank god for new students" I told Draco, grinning mischievousley


	2. An Interesting Trip To The Burrow

Blaise's P.O.V 

I knocked Draco over in my haste to get to the bathroom. He found this hilarious while I found it embarrassing.

"Hey, hey. Don't kill me or you won't see her," he said with twinkling, blue eyes while he struggled to his feet.

"Shut up, you perverted penis," I said, chuckling and turning red at the same time. Perverted penis was my personal nickname for him. I would never use it in public, but it was funny because of the story attached to it. I had been using this nickname since we were twelve years old until now.

"My, my, are we resorting to the old embarrassing nickname? We are getting desperate, aren't we?" he said chuckling and smirking at the same time, with only a tint of red showing on his pale skin.

I grabbed my boxers from the pile of clean laundry that my house-elf, Patty, had placed on the edge of my bed. I picked up my jeans from the floor and took out my favorite shirt. It was black and buttoned down; Draco had gotten it for me the previous Christmas.

I took my shower quickly and got out. I checked my reflection in the mirror and accepted that I looked really good. Many people had told me that I was handsome, but I only believed them when Hermione said so to Ginny, who told Draco, who told me.

I was half Italian and half English. I inherited my father's rugged Italian good looks; his long, dark hair that framed my face, and his tanned body. I had also inherited his charm, his grace, his elegance and clever mind.

Draco met me at the foot of the stairs as I hurried downstairs. "Jesus, Blaise, you were particularly slow this morning. Did it have anything to do with the fact that you were staring at yourself in the mirror for about and hour?" He loved teasing me; it was one of his favorite past times. Since we were children he loved to tease me.

"Not really I was figuring out a way to murder you actually," I replied grinning. "Oh, and by the way, I wasn't more than fifteen minutes." It was true; I only looked at myself for a minute or so, and it wasn't usual. I was just nervous.

We walked out of the door when we heard a voice behind us. "Oi! Come back here and give me a proper goodbye kiss." It was my mum. We trudged back to the front door and each gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, am I not a lucky lady today? Getting two kisses from very handsome boys," She was teasing us and we knew it. "Well, darlings, who are the lucky girls?"

Draco and I blushed, and my mum, seeing this, decided to give us both a break and said: "All right, have fun."

We walked all the way down the driveway so we could apparate to the Burrow. When we reached the point where we could apparate, I grabbed Draco's upper arm and twisted on the spot. We vanished and appeared a second later in a dining room with Harry, Ron, Molly, Bill, and Fleur in it.

"Oh! Dears, you have grown so much," said Molly, as she fiercely pulled us both into a hug and gave us both a kiss on the cheek. Now everybody was friends, after the fall of Voldemort and his supporters, and mum had been to dinner here every Sunday for the past summer.

"Hey, how have you been?" said Bill smiling through the sheet of white hair in front of his face (Fleur was on his lap). He removed his hands from Fleur's waist where they had been tickling her and offered them to us. We shook hands like old friends; we were sort of, because Bill was training us to be judges and we had seen him every week for the past summer.

Fleur came and gave us both hugs; we both blushed slightly, but had no emotion whatsoever. " 'ello boys. 'ow are you?" she said with a heavy French accent.

"Fine, and I hope the same can be said for yourself?" answered Draco coolly.

"Oh, I am fine," she said, right before biting Bill's ear.

Draco and I noticed that Bill's hands were not in sight, and that they were up her top, so we took that as a cue to leave the two lovebirds alone.

"Hey," Draco and I said in unison to Harry and Ron. We got a mere grunt from Ron, but from Harry we got a surly reply.

"Up the stairs, down the hall and turn left into the living room," said Bill, winking at us.

"Thanks," I replied, smirking while Draco grinned and winked back.

We went up the stairs and did exactly what Bill had told us. We got to a door that had "LIVING ROOM" printed in large black letters on it. There was a loud commotion coming from inside. It sounded like a fight between a couple. I knocked uneasily on the door and had the door flung open in my face by a very angry, but very gorgeous, black girl. Her identical twin stood behind her.

"Hey Hazel, or are you Simone?" Draco and I asked. We remembered these girls from nursery.

"I am Simone, you dumb ass," said the girl who had flung open the door.

"Oh, okay," said Draco. I was still shocked to see these girls here because they had moved to Egypt while we were still seven or eight, and I hadn't seen them since.

We walked into the room and saw Fred, or was it George? But one of the twins, anyway, standing where he had been having a fight with Simone when we went in.

"By the way," said Hazel, as she resumed her place on the other twin's lap. "The one with blue eyes is Fred," she said, gesturing towards the boy she was currently sitting on. "The one with green eyes is George." She suddenly sprung up and stood in-between Simone and George, who looked like they might get physical and start beating each other up.

I realized that I was standing alone because Draco and Ginny were snogging so fiercely, that it looked like it was a matter of minutes before articles of clothing started disappearing from sight. I hovered awkwardly for a few moments before Ginny realized that she and Draco were not the only humans in the room.

"Hey, Blaise," she said, her flaming red hair shining in the light of the fire. "She's just up the stairs. Knock twice on the red spot in the middle of the door and you'll find her."

I thanked her, but didn't think she heard me because she and Draco resumed their game of tonsil hockey. I walked up the stairs and was faced with a large golden door with a red spot in the middle. I knocked twice on it and the door disappeared from in front of me and appeared behind me.

"Cool spell," I thought to myself. I turned to inspect the room. Directly in front of me were two large beds that could fit two, maybe three, people each. The room was painted light purple, almost lilac. Everything in the room was a different shade of purple. It was very tastefully decorated. To my right there was a purple desk and a very fluffy couch. To my left was a door that opened as soon as I looked at it and my heart stopped. Coming out of the room was Hermione, but not a normal Hermione. She was totally naked except for a lacy red thong. Her hair was wet because she had just come out of the shower.

"Uhh…Umm…" I stuttered feebly. I couldn't help but let my eyes roam everywhere on her body. She had humongous breasts and a flat stomach. She was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. Males could only dream of her in this state. Her brown eyes swept up and down my body. There was a blush creeping up from her neck as soon as she noticed my erection. I also noticed that her nipples were standing on end. It was a sight I would dream about for the rest of my life.

"Hey, Blaise," she said shyly, and she took a step towards me. My heart was pounding nonstop in my ears and my legs felt like jelly.

"Hey, Herms," I said uncertainly, as I took another step. I continued walking towards her and stopped when the top of her head was barely touching my shoulder.

She looked up at me with those huge brown eyes that had flecks of red or blue in them; it was hard to tell, maybe both. All I knew was that they were very pretty.

We were touching now her breast resting against my chest and my errection riding against her stomach. She had somehow wound a hand around my neck and a hand around my back. I gently placed a hand behind each of her thighs. I felt her shiver so I took off my shirt and put it around her back. It was enchanted, it could warm you when you were cold and cool you when you were hot.

We were both shirtless and our hormones had taken over. I had lifted her up and she was now straddling my thigh.

Her long fingers were now unbuckling my belt. It came off quite easily, and she then moved on to pull my trousers off. She was very reluctant though.

I moved on to pull her thong off bur her hands stopped me as I hooked my fingers into the side string of her thong. She looked up at me and her eyes dared me to ask her the question we both really wanted to hear come out of my mouth.

"Come on, live up to your big boy and ask me," she said, teasing me.

"Okay, Herms, would you be my girlfriend?" I asked quietly and shyly.

Her hands immediately left mine as she placed them around my neck and planted her lips on mine. My lips parted as I let my tongue touch her lips and then her mouth opened, allowing me to slide my tongue into her mouth. We kissed gently at the beginning, with her tongue and mine dancing against each other in perfect motion. Then it started getting desperate with both of us clutching at each other.

I led her to the large bed right in front of me and pulled her on top of me. She allowed me to slide off her thong while she pulled off my boxers.

"Are you sure you want this, Herms?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, Blaise, I guess so anyway," she answered, then groaned loudly as I ran my hands all over her stomach and thighs and bum.

My erection was pressed against her thighs and she didn't really seem to mind, but I knew that I would explode if I wasn't relieved very soon.

At the precise moment where I was about to enter her, the door burst open and Draco came in, with Ginny's legs wrapped around his waist. He actually giggled when he saw the 'compromising' situation I was in.

"Oh, dear me," he said as he entered the room, winking at Hermione and me.

"What's going on, babe?" asked Ginny attempting to turn around and look and see what Draco was on about, but to her utter dismay he backed out of the room silently and mouthed to me: "Be ready to leave in five minutes." He gently shut the door behind him. I turned to look at Hermione who was quite red in the face; she was squirming under my close scrutiny. I felt quite proud that I had such power over her and I decided that I would use it to my own advantage in the future.

"Well," said Hermione uncomfortably, as she got dressed, "we should go now."

I put my arm around her waist, as we were now officially a couple. She led me towards the main room where Hazel and George were snogging fiercely and rolling around on the floor madly.


End file.
